


I Don't Believe in Fairytales But I Believe in You and Me (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Series: Wonderland Is Over (Traducción) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Spanish Translation, no lemons or limes but a little teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles le pide ayuda de Derek con Lydia. Derek le muestra a Stiles que hay más peces en el mar y por más peces se refiere sólo a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe in Fairytales But I Believe in You and Me (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Believe in Fairytales But I Believe in You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548464) by [thelifeofawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelifeofawolf/pseuds/thelifeofawolf). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a thelifeofawolf por permitirme traducir su fic!!!

Derek Hale estaba en las ruinas de su casa meditando cuando Stiles se acercó. Él sabía que el hombre lobo era consciente de que estaba parado en la puerta, porque no sólo estaba recién duchado y con olor a " _Irish Spring_ ", el sigilo realmente no era el punto fuerte de Stiles y Derek tuvo que haberle oído tropezar en la casa.

—Ey, ¿Derek? —Stiles se encontraba de pie en la puerta mirando alrededor de la habitación. Todo estaba carbonizado y esencialmente destruido, pero la casa era tan robusta como siempre, fuerte pero al mismo tiempo terriblemente frágil. Stiles se adelantó hacia Derek cuando el alfa elevó la voz. 

—¿Qué quieres?

—Uh, bueno, esto es incómodo. Veras, yo realmente no quiero estar aquí, pero pareces saber lo que haces cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas y...—Se apresuró a decir Stiles mientras gesticulaba con las manos sólo para congelarse cuando Derek le interrumpió con un gruñido.

—Ve al grano Stiles. —La impaciencia era evidente en el rostro de Derek cuando se dio la vuelta para hacer frente al adolescente. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y levantó las cejas, apoyado sobre la mesa detrás de él.

Stiles tragó saliva. 

—Está bien, entonces. Bueno, probablemente sea la cosa más obvia, pero básicamente estoy enamorado de una demente que está enamorada de un hombre lobo que solía ser un Kanima —Derek soltó un resoplido. Stiles le restó importancia y continuó— Lo que se ha traducido en que mi plan de 10 años para que ella me ame ha pasado a ser un plan de 15 años. De todas formas, tú pareces ser el rey del cortejo de damas como se demostró en la comisaría con una distracción muy convincente a pesar de lo ridículo que fue de ver.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —Derek ya no parecía impaciente, solamente agotado.

—Necesito que me enseñes a hacer que Lydia me ame —Le salió más como una pregunta que una solicitud, e implorar con una mezcla entre una sonrisa y una mueca en su rostro probablemente no ayudaba a la situación. 

Durante un rato hubo silencio, los dos hombres se miraban fijamente desde cada lado de la habitación.

Otro bufido vino de Derek, pero pronto se convirtió en una risa terriblemente alta.

Los brazos de Stiles se aflojaron a sus lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró al techo. Regresó su mirada a Derek, el hombre tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todavía estaba riendo y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza con diversión.

—¿Qué? En serio, ¡qué! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Stiles estaba desconcertado y el leve enojo hacían que Derek torciera la boca en una sonrisa.

—Oh Stiles, estás desesperado. —Derek caminó hacia delante, su sonrisa cambio a una sonrisa satisfecha y sus ojos se estrecharon hacia Stilinski. —Ese plan de 15 años para hacer que Lydia te ame no va a funcionar. Básicamente porque Lydia está enamorada de Jackson y ahora que éste es un hombre lobo, probablemente la ve más como un compañero en vez de como a una novia. Y los lobos se aparean de por vida.

—Oh wow, gracias por esa anotación, Dr. Feelgood. —La cara de Stiles pasó de expresar fastidio a tristeza con bastante rapidez. —Eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba oír, gracias. ¿Sabes qué? Sabía que no debería haber pedido la ayuda del lobo amargado. 

Derek resopló ante ese último comentario. Lentamente, caminó golpeado el suelo hacia Stiles, le habló como él lo hizó. —Stiles, tienes que rendirte con Lydia. Por mucho que me cueste decir algo tan cursi como esto, pero hay más personas por ahí. La chica que te gustaba desde qué, ¿tercer grado? Sí, ella no está de la manera en que lo estás tú... —Derek se detuvo justo delante de Stiles. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sus rostros no estaban ni a un pie de distancia. Derek se acercó más y le susurró al oído—. ¿Y estás seguro de que aún estás con ella en la forma en que me dejas ver?

El corazón de Stiles casi saltó de su pecho. Su pulso se disparó. Derek olía a humo y a agujas de pino con un toque de loción de afeitar y chocolate. Stiles tragó saliva con sus ojos muy abiertos. La proximidad de Derek estaba confundiendo a su mente. Estaba desconcertado del por qué el alfa estaría tan cerca de él, pero la pregunta que le hizo, lo congeló.

Derek continuó susurrando en su oído— ¿Estás seguro de que no te estás engañando a ti mismo distrayéndote con tu obsesión por ella cuando tu corazón salta por otra persona? —Derek rozó con sus labios el cuello de Stiles justo debajo de su oreja. El aliento de Stiles quedó atrapado en su garganta.

—¿Ves? —Derek murmuró contra su piel —Tu pulso se aceleró de nuevo, pero que no de miedo. No hueles para nada a miedo.

Stiles se quedó inmóvil mientras Derek se movía a su alrededor, con una mano sosteniendo su bíceps y la otra apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda. Esta última empezó a moverse hacia arriba, los dedos de Derek arrastrándose por su columna vertebral. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y calor creció en su estómago.

Las sirenas en la cabeza de Stiles se apagaron cuando Derek lo empujó contra la pared. Esto se sentía muy familiar pero las circunstancias eran muy diferentes. Derek deslizó su pierna entre las de Stiles y se apoyó en él, moliendo suavemente el bulto en los pantalones de Stilinski. Derek mordisqueó la oreja y un gruñido escapó de su garganta. No amenazante, pero casi posesivo.

—Mi lobo quiere reclamarte desde la primera vez que te encontré con el estúpido de Scott husmeando por el bosque —Stiles seguía congelado. —Te veías muy bien en esa chaqueta, casi delicioso. —Derek aplicó más presión contra el bulto en los pantalones de Stiles con la parte superior de su muslo para acentuar la última palabra. Un gemido involuntario se deslizó fuera de la garganta de Stiles.

—Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme aquí y atormentarte hasta que cedas a mi lobo y realmente te conviertas en mío, tengo un manada a la que atender. No cierre la ventana esta noche, Rojo. Este lobo no es realmente tan malo. —Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la cara de Derek y sus ojos brillaron en rojo.

Stiles se apoyó en la pared durante un tiempo después de que Derek se fuera, reviviendo las palabras susurradas en su oído y contra su piel. Stiles trató de ignorar el calor en sus pantalones y centrarse en la breve pero significativa conversación que acaba de tener con el alfa local.

El lobo de Derek lo eligió a él. El lobo eligió a Stiles para ser su compañero...

Y los lobos se aparean de por vida.

**FIN**


End file.
